


Dream partnership

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Matthew Wade dreams of the happy times that he has opening the batting with Joe Burns
Kudos: 3





	Dream partnership

Matthew Wade dreamt of himself batting in a test match, teeth gritted, painfully extracting as many runs as possible from India's unrelenting hands.

He eventually got to 50, with an edge coming off his bat and through the slips cordon. Raising his bat, he locked eyes with Jeremy Howe in the crowd who was holding Winter and they were both deliriously excited.

The partnership with Joe Burns was approaching 200 and Joe decided to chip one over the tallest man on the field to bring up his 150. The fielder leaped up and caught it, and Wade's shoulders sunk with disappointment. 

The next batting partnership begun and Wade was on strike. He gritted out twos and fours on his way to 98, and then nudged one down to mid on for a single. 99. He needed to get back on strike.

His partner left the first one and it sailed through to the keeper. "NO RUN!!!" he shouted at Wade.

The next ball was left, travelling into the keeper's safe hands, and even louder "NO RUN!!!!" 

The dream vanished and Wade awoke with a start in his hotel bed, cold sweat from being in the nervous nineties pouring down his face. 

Wade blinked, adjusting his senses. "No run!!!" Wade heard again, this time coming from the adjacent room, and Wade knew what was happening. 

Marnus Labuschagne was shadow batting in the middle of the night again.


End file.
